Don't mess with my heart
by crazier than you
Summary: Robin is mean to Starfire when he is in his obsessing over Slade,now she has run away to Titans East.Once Robin finds her,will Starfire still have the same feels that she once had for Robin?
1. Default Chapter

Starfire woke up in the Titans East Tower, why was she _there_? Then it all came back to her ….Robin.

Flashback

"_Hello friend Robin, might you wish to do the "hanging out" with me?"_

Robin had been obsessing over Slade all week

"_No" _

"_Robin, what is wrong?" _

"_What's wrong is you! You don't deserve to be a Teen Titan, you're too weak!" _

As we all know, Starfire is sensitive, and Robin can be really mean when he is obsessing over Slade. So Starfire ran to the Titans East.

There was a knock on the door of Titans East. Speedy answers the door.

_Hey Starfire, what's up?_

_May I stay with you? _

_Well, sure…………but why? _

_Because I feel I will be more useful here. _

_Oh, well, do Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans know you're here?_

_No _

_Well then, we better let him know you're here. _

'_They don't care' Star thought 'he doesn't care'_

_What happened?_

_Hey Speedy who's at the door?_

_Bee…… its Starfire._

_Hey Starfire, what are you doing here? Where's the rest of the team?_

_The rest of the tream is at the tower and I am here because Robin feels I don't deserve to be a Teen Titan anymore. He says I am too weak. _

_'Poor Starfire' Speedy and Bee think_

_Hey, I know that after what Robin said and all you've had a rough day , but ,how wouyld you like to join the Titans East ?_

_Really?_

_Sure _

_If Robin asks about me or if you have seen me, tell him you have not. _

'_Not that he would'_

_Starfire, we can't lie to Robin. _

_Please?_

_Fine, you have to tell him yourself. _

_I promise I will , eventually . _


	2. She's Gone

**Back at Titans Tower**

Robin woke up. He was in the evidence room.

'_Must have fell asleep in here'_

_Maybe I should apologize to Starfire, I was pretty mean to her last night. _

Robin knocked on Starfire's door.

"Hey Starfire, it's me Robin, can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Come on Starfire, open up, its me."

There still was no answer.

_Maybe she already went down for breakfast. _

Robin went to the main room, Starfire wasn't there. BB and Cyborg were playing video games and Raven just walked in after Robin.

"Have any of you seen Starfire?"

"Nope" they all answered

"Maybe she's on the roof"

"She isn't Robin, I was just up there meditating"

"You know, she could have just when to the mall"

"She would have left a note"

"Then were is she?"

"If Robin knew, would he be asking us?"

"Good point"

"Slade"

"Titans Go!"


	3. What happened to her ?

"Hold up there Boy Wonder"

"Slade did not take Starfire"

"Yea dude, Slade already took her once and we got her back"

"Yea Robin, Slade isn't an idiot, he isn't going to try that again"

"Red X"

"Nope, same thing dude, Red X tried that too, and we got her back"

"I can't believe I am saying this …….but Beast Boy is right."

"But if they didn't take her"

"Then what happened to her?"

Titans East

It had been a week now since Starfire had joined the Titans East. She had changed since she left. She now had purple pants but the same top. She had become a better fighter too. Maybe it was because Robin said she was weak. She didn't want to be the weak, defenseless one anymore.

She also was becoming good friends with everyone at Titans East, especially Speedy. They would do everything together nowadays. They would work on their combat practice together, talk all the time, when he made ribs she started the fire with her starbolts, they even went into town together once. (Amazing that all of this can happen in a week, huh?) But she still hadn't told Robin that she left and that she joined the Titans East.

Back at Titans Tower

"Maybe" Raven mumbled

"Maybe what?"

"Robin, what were you doing the day before Starfire left?"

"I was thinking about Slade and trying to figure out his next move"

"So that's why she's gone"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Robin, you never think about Slade, you obsess over him"

"And dude, when you're in your Slade mood, you can be pretty mean and well mean"

"Robin, I am going to have to read your mind"

"Well, maybe you said something mean to Starfire"

"If I said something mean to Starfire, I would know it"

"Just let me read your mind!"

"Alright, Alright"

"You realize I am only doing this so you can stop being a living dead person without her and be your normal, self"

"Ok Raven, whenever you're ready"

"Robin, I really hope you don't have a sick mind, because whatever I read in your mind ,stays in mine"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"


	4. The search

Flashback

"_Hello friend Robin, might you wish to do the "hanging out" with me?"_

Robin had been obsessing over Slade all week

"_No" _

"_Robin, what is wrong?" _

"_What's wrong is you! You don't deserve to be a Teen Titan, you're too weak!"_

"_Goodbye Robin." _

End Flashback

"And you wonder why she's gone?"

"Wow, I was really mean to her." "But just saying that wouldn't make her leave, I know it was mean and all, but is she really that sensitive?"

"I got a feeling it's not just because of this time." "Robin, I said it before and I will say it again, even though it is pointless, you don't think about Slade, you obsess over him." "And I can't believe I am saying this again, but Beast Boy is right, you get really mean when you're in your Slade moods, this wasn't the first time you have been mean to her like that or something, I guess for her it was the last straw."

"I still can't believe how mean I was to her."

"Well, you better believe it, because sitting here and not believing it isn't going to help us get Starfire back."

"Then what is?"

(Sighs) "I guess we could search the city again, we've only searched it how many times now, 14 times!" "But hey, if it will make you your normal self again and help us find Starfire then fine, let's go."

"Titans, we're searching the city."

"Again?"

"Yea dude, we've searched it 10,000 times already."

"It's only been 14."

"Fine, but after that we are going out to eat, and your paying."

**Back at Titans East **

"Hey everyone listen up, we're going out tonight."

"Na, I rather stay here and swim."

Mas and Menos speak in Spanish indicating that they don't want to go

"Sorry Bee, I was going to make some ribs for diner and then do some combat practice later."

"Starfire, what's your excuse for not going?"

"I have already gone out a few days ago."

"Well, sorry everyone, but you all are going weather you like it or not."

"Tell you what, when we go out to eat, I'll pay."

Suddenly all of them said "We'll come."

"So Bee, which restaurant are we going to?"

"Rockies"

**Teen Titans**

They had been looking for Starfire for over an hour now and everyone (except Robin), were getting hungry and tired."

"Come on dude, I'm hungry, tiered, and I need my beauty sleep."

"Beast Boy, stop complaining."

"Robin, we have been searching for 3 hours and we have already looked like..."

"14, 0000 times!"

"Beast Boy, this is the 14tth time, do you want to find her, she could be hurt captured, or worse."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Yea Robin lets just go out to Rockies for diner and then keep on searching."

"Fine"


	5. Starfire ?

**Chapter 5 **

The Titans East had arrived at Rockies. A waitress walked up to them and took their order.

"Hey I'm Terra and I'll be your server, what can I get you?" (The restaurant is Rockies and the waitress is terra and terra has rock powers, cool huh? and people say that I am stupid)

"I'll just have water"

"I'll have some tea with some honey in it."

Mas and Menos speak in Spanish and order something.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper."

"And I shall acquire mustard please."

"Uh ….mustard?" The waitress said "I'll get right on that."

"So Starfire, have you told the Teen Titans were you are yet?"

"I am sorry Speedy, I have not." "I shall soon."

"Well Starfire, here's your chance because they're coming around the corner and it looks like they are coming here to Rockies."

Starfire looked through the window, oh my god, there they were.

'_I must not be seen, not yet.' _

"Excuse me friends, I must use the facilities."

She gave Speedy a look that let him know she was heading back to the Tower.

Starfire got up and left, but not quick enough. Right as she got up the Teen Titans entered Rockies. Starfire immediately ducked down, and crawled away from them. But she wasn't quick enough.

Robin turned, Starfire?

"Titans, Starfire!"

"Where?"

"Right there"

Robin pointed to were Starfire used to be.

"Uh, dude, nobody is there."

"Yea Robin, Starfire isn't here, and she wasn't over there, the Titans East are over there"

"Oh my gosh, the Titans East, they're here, I haven't seen them since, (BB thought)… a while!"

"Maybe they've seen Starfire."

"Give it a rest Robin."

'_That was close' _Starfire thought

Robin couldn't believe it, he could of swore he saw Starfire.

Robin saw someone walk out of the door. Starfire!

'_No, it couldn't be what are the chances of Starfire being here the same day, same place, and same time, as us?'_

Just in case, he better check anyway, he wasn't taking any chances of missing her if she was right there. Robin left the restaurant

"Hey you guys I'll be right back, I just need some fresh air."

"But dude, you were just outside like forever!"

"Just order, I'll be right back."

Robin left the restaurant, then he saw her, he wasn't dreaming, it was really her.

"Starfire?"

"Robin?"

* * *

Thanks peoples who reviewed , i am stuck , i don't knwo how to wirte the next chpter , sorta , whatever , anywho , i will try to update as soon as i can ! ;)


	6. SSTTAARRFFIIRREE!

"Starfire?"

"Robin?"

Robin left the restaurant a few minutes ago. What was taking him so long, fresh air, sure. Wait, Robin left right after Starfire walked out. He probably saw Starfire and went after her. Great. He really didn't think Starfire was ready to talk to Robin. He was such a jerk to her. He really hoped Starfire didn't take Robin back. Speedy loved her! He even told her he did, didn't he? Even though they had been together a week, it seemed like forever! It was so easy to fall in love with her! She was just, her smile would brighten up your day no matter how terrible it was! Maybe he should go out there. No, Starfire could handle herself, I mean she just talking to Robin, it wasn't like she was in danger at all or something like that. He would just spy on them, he didn't like the idea on spying on Starfire, but, he just had to!

"Starfire!"

Starfire flew away, she did not wish to speak to Robin right now.

"Starfire wait!"

Starfire just kept on flying. Even though she really did want to talk to Robin, to go over and hug him but she was too hurt. Not just because of what he said last week, but for all the times he pushed her away when he was obsessing over Slade. And he probably didn't even care. He didn't love her. Speedy loved her right? Well, he didn't ever actually say, I love you, but he was going out with Star and she could tell he cared about her. Speedy never pushed her away, Speedy never….

Then suddenly something was shot at her and she fell to the ground and everything went black.

"SSSSSSTTTTTAAAAAAARRRRRRFFFFIIIIRRRRREEEE !" Speedy and Robin yelled/screamed

* * *

Yea , I know , that was a really short chapter , even shorter than chapter 2 probably , but I have run out of ideas ! Give me ideas and reviews and i will give you an new chapter ! ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hazzah! I finally updated! I am so proud of myself.**

* * *

The rest of the Titans were still in Rockies. Suddenly their communicators went off and they were all blinking. The next voice they heard was Robin and Speedy. They both talked at the same time. 

"Titans, trouble!"

"What?"

"Starfire……is…….gone" They said out of breath from the shock

"Dude she was always gone, that's why we were trying to find her." Beast Boy said

"No she wasn't" Bee said

Speedy gave her a look

"They were gonna find out sooner or later Speedy."

"Find out what? What is going on? Does anyone else know what they are talking about?" BB said

The rest of the titans were also very confused. (Duh)

"Starfire has been with us the whole time."

"WHAT?" Robin said in shock and in anger for no one telling him.

"Umm, explain please?" BB said

"Well we were just chilling back at the Titans East tower when someone was at the door. I opened it and there was Starfire."

"Hold up, I thought you never met Starfire before." Raven said (this is before the Titans East episodes)

"Well I hadn't but I guessed it was her from the way Robin had described her when we were at that champion thing with The Master of Games."

"Wanted to describe your girlfriend didn't ya?" Cyborg said

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin said although he wished he hadn't. It was a habit. And he really didn't want to hear what he was about to hear.

"Actually ….she's _my _girlfriend_." _Speedy said

"WHAT ?" Robin said in shock and in jealousy and anger.

"What? Good score Speedy! You da man!" Cyborg said as he high fived Speedy.

Robin was burning up like he did in Betrothed.

"You guys! As much as I would love to talk about Starfire and Speedy" Raven said sarcastically "We need to _find_ Starfire, again!"

"Your right Raven, all right, Titans! GO!"

Starfire woke up. But it wasn't at Titans East or Titans Tower. She had never been here before. Were was she? What happened?

FLASHBACK

"Starfire!"

"Starfire wait!"

END FLASHBACK

What was Robin doing back there? How did he find her? Why couldn't she remember stuff ?

FLASHBACK

"Starfire wait !"

She was flying. Flying away from Robin. Flying away from that place. Then suddenly . (BANG !) She was shot or hit or something . She remembered falling , falling.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

**I don't know what to say except ….REVIEW ………..PLEASE ! It makes me smile. And I like to smile. I don't like my smile but is still like to smile on the inside. Yea i know that was a totally short chapter , i give you the permission to hate me . I am a fool ! Are you a fool ?** MA HA HA HA ! I bet you want to know what happens next but guess what ? I'm not going to tell you ...until you review ! So review ! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! **

**A few months later **

Starfire woke up (she wakes up a lot doesn't she?) to find herself in a dark room with a guy standing in the doorway.

"Morning sleepy head" the guy said.

His name was Andrew, a guy with an average height. He had short dark brown hair that just made you want to run your fingers through it and green eyes that you could get lost in.

"Morning" Starfire said

"So did you sleep well? Cause I heard you talking in your sleep last night." Andrew asked

"I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed that I was a girl named Starfire and I worked with a group called the Teen Titans and Titans East. And there was this guy ………..his name was Robin. It seemed like I had known him all my life. And there was this other guy named Speedy." She said

Andrew listened with an astonished look on his face.

"What?" Starfire asked

"Well, your right Kori. _That is_ the strangest dream I have ever heard." Andrew said "But you better not leave me for your dream guys."

Starfire laughed. "You know I would never leave you Andy."

"Prove it" he said

"Ok" Starfire said

Then she walked over to Red X, I mean Andrew and gave him a long passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes. (Yea I know you're confused and there is all this romantic crap but it gets better)

"You two lovebirds done yet?" a girl said

It was Jinx, a girl with pink hair in two ponytails. She had pink eyes and pale skin with a black chocker around her neck. She was wearing a black dress with black boots and a purple top under her chocker. You could label her as a goth, punk, emo, whatever cause she dressed like one and acted like one.

"Jinx? What do you want?" Red X said in a tone of annoyance.

"Breakfast is ready" Jinx said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no. Terra isn't cooking again is she?" Starfire asked hoping that Terra wasn't.

"Ha ha suckaz and that's why I get up early and go to McDonalds. Even _that place_ is better than her cooking." Jinx said

"_Ohmygod_ Jinx. You are _so_ mean." Starfire said in a stuck up preppy voice.

"I try" Jinx says.

**BACK IN JUMP CITY **

Robin woke up to find himself sitting on the computer chair with his head lying on the keyboard. He must have fallen asleep while he was researching. '_Oh no'_ he thought '_I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I need to keep on looking for her.'_ Just then Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Raven.

"Don't tell me you were up all last night trying to find her." Raven said. "Robin. She's dead. She isn't coming back. You have to deal with it."

Now Robin was fully awake and seriously pissed off.

"She's not dead!" Robin started to yell. "She's alive! Someone took her and I need to find out who and get her back!" Robin said so loud and with so much anger you could feel it from all the way from were Raven was standing.

Raven didn't say anything. She knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't change Robin's mind at all. So she just said nothing and walked off to the main room. You know with the tv and kitchen and couch? Yea that one.

"We need to do something about him." Raven said to the air

"Yea, he is like a zombie possessed!" Beast Boy said as if he thought that Raven was talking to him. "All he does is stays in his room 24/7 or near some sort of electronic device trying to find Starfire and when he comes out he asks us if we know anything about Starfire since she disappeared.That's all he thinks about! I mean he needs a life!" Beast Boy said

"Just like _you_ need a life?" Raven said

"Hey!" Beast Boy said

"Oh great, your making tofo eggs for breakfast again?" Raven asked

* * *

Ok yea I know this is a short chapter too. I have really short chapters andI am really sorry. But review ! Oh please review ! And if you are totally confused.(which you should be)it will all be explained in later chapters . But you cant read another chapter if you dont review . cause no review no new chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

"Yes I am" Beast Boy said "They're very healthy. That's why I'm so skinny. The girls dig it."

Raven rolled her eyes at this. "Sure. Anyway, how are we going to get him out of his room? Trust me; it isn't easy to get Robin out of there." She said

"I know how to." Beast Boy said

"You? Sure." Raven said "Whatever, so what is your plan?"

"Ok, here's my plan." Beast Boy said

* * *

"Oh shut up Jinx." Andrew said

"Make me." She said as she gave him a mean stare.

"Let's just get breakfast. God! Do you two ever stop fighting?" Kori said as she walked to the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw to her horror the mess in the kitchen. Geez! What happened? Did the food explode? Because it sure looked like it, an explosion of food, all over the walls of the kitchen.

"What happened in here?" Kori asked

"Umm….well…..I was making smoothies when I forgot to put the cover over the blender and……you know the rest." Terra said

"Yea, nice one Terra." Jinx said

"Hey calm down Jinx. I made you some herbal tea." Malquior said

Oh great. Jinx hated herbal tea but she didn't want to hurt his feelings and she always drank it anyways. Malquior was the only one she was nice to on the team.

"Oh thanks, that's so sweet." Jinx said

"Hey you guys listen up. I have an announcement to make." Red X said to the team. "Slade needs some help on something so we're going to Jump City for a while."

"Jump City? I haven't been there in a long time. This is gonna be fun." Jinx said

"Jump City? That's weird; I don't remember ever going there before." Starfire said

"Yea me neither." Terra said as she tried to remember Jump City.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." Red X said

"So how long are we going to be there and when are we leaving?" Jinx said

"We're leaving tonight but Slade didn't say how long he needed us to stay. I guess we'll just stay until whatever we need to do is done." He said

"Allright, whatever" Jinx said as she sipped her herbal tea.

"I'll be right back you guys. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Red X said as he walked out the door and down the hallway to his room.

"Yea I'm gonna head to my room too. There's something I need to get in there." Terra said as she headed to her room.

Red X got his communicator. (They have their won cooler villain communicators with Red Xs on them.)

"Slade, come in. Slade." Red X said

Then Slade's face appeared on the communicator. "What is it?" he asked

"Slade are you sure this is a good idea? Bringing them to Jump City? What if the girl's memories come back? If that happens we're screwed." Red X said

Red X didn't know it but as Terra was walking down the hallway she heard Red X talking on his communicator and stopped to listen. (Red X couldn't see her spying.)

"That won't happen. Mad Mod's hypno screens and our memory erasing gadget were very powerful. They won't remember a thing about their past lives as heroes with the Teen Titans." Slade said

"Ok fine. But what if one of the Titans see's them or fights us? They are going to recognize them." Red X said

"If that happens then let them recognize them. The girls won't remember a thing and they think they are both dead. They won't believe their own eyes and I want to have a little fun with Robin. When he sees Starfire again he will freak out and when she doesn't remember him, his heart will be crushed." Slade said

"Your right, this is going to be sweet." Red X said


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS !

"The plan is that he needs to get out of the tower and let loose, socialize with people and forget about Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"Yea Beast Boy we know. So what is your brilliant plan?" Raven asked sarcasticly.

"Ok well first you have to promise that you will help me with my plan no matter what it is." Beast boy said.

Raven sighed. "I promise, maybe."

"Ok great. I need you to go up to Robin's room and tell him that Starfire is back." Beast Boy said.

"Lie to him?" Raven asked.

"Umm, yea." Beast Boy said.

"No." Raven said.

"Oh come on Raven please?" Beast boy asked desperately. "Just hear the rest of my plan first."

"Fine, so what is the rest of you brilliant plan?" Raven asked sarcasticly.

"So when you tell him that-"Beast Boy said when he was interrupted in mid sentence.

"-if." Raven corrected him. "If, I tell him."

"Fine, if. He will come running down here when you need to grab him and then Cyborg will tie him up." Beast Boy said.

"Tie him up! Wait, Cyborg is in on this too?" Raven asked.

"Yep. So anyway. Cyborg will tie him up with these really strong ropes that no one can get out of and then we knock him out." Beast Boy said.

"Knock him out!" Raven asked. "What exactly are we going to do to him!"

"Just hear me out. So then we take him out to town and then he will realize what he has been missing and forget about all about Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"So then why do we need ropes or need to knock him out? We could just ask him to go." Raven said as if it were totally obvious.

"Are you crazy? He doesn't come out of his room EVER! What makes you think he will go out to town if we just ask him?" Beast Boy said.

"Ok fine you have a point. So what if he doesn't enjoy himself?" Raven asked.

"Oh he will trust me." Beast Boy said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh great. With him in your hands he's gonna go through hell tomorrow." Raven said. "Beast Boy, this better work or I will kill you."

"Ok, give me a week to see if this works and then I will leave him alone forever." Beast Boy said.

"Fine." Raven said defeated.

* * *

Now it was later in the day around 7 and Jinx, Rorek (Malquior), Tara (Terra), Kori (Starfire) and Andrew (Red X) were ready to leave for Jump City.

"Allright, is everyone ready to leave?" Red X asked.

"Yea whatever lets just go already." Jinx said impatiently.

"I'm ready." Terra said.

"Ok then good. Now everyone put one of these belts around your waist. Then press the x button on it and we will appear in Slade's lair." Red X said.

"So why are we going to Jump City again?" Terra asked.

Jinx was really irritated today and practicly blew up in Terra's face. "Ugh! Havent we told you like a million times? Slade needs our help you ditz!"

"Friend Jinx, please calm down, there is no need to yell." Starfire said trying to calm down Jinx.

"Whatever" Terra said back "I don't care what that _emo_ says."

"Oh! Its on!" Jinx said as she was about to attack Terra.

"Oh my god you two! Lets just go!" RedX said as he grabbed them all and pressed the red x button as they all disappeared.

* * *

I'll write more soon. Hope you kinda liked this chapter. 


End file.
